


Forest Blossom

by FullmetalLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullmetalLemons
Summary: Prompt requested anonymously.Leafa x ReconPWP.





	

Recon pinned Leafa against the hallways paneling, his body pressed against hers. He could feel her breasts poking through the fabric of her dress, and he breathed heavily. His hands rested on the wall, on either side of her face, and her green eyes widened with surprise. Her hands softly gripped the front of his tunic, trembling slightly. The look she gave him could make him melt, but instead it only made him feel weak in the knees. “R-Recon-“  
He silenced her with his lips, roughly pressing them against hers. As much as he tried to be placid, he was too wanting, no, too needing to even think straight. She made a soft noise as the warmth of their lips combined, but it wasn’t an objection. It may have been a gasp of surprise, or a soft moan. But Recon knew that it wasn’t an objection. If she had wanted to object, she easily could have shoved him off of her, and beaten him to a pulp. But, she didn’t. Instead, she pressed her lips against his just as greedily.   
His hands moved down from the wall and onto her body, his left hand resting on the side of her dress and the right one grasping her bosom. She gasped into his mouth as he gave her ample breasts a soft squeeze, leaning her body into his touch. He felt her tongue grazing his teeth, and he opened his mouth enough to give her access. Mouths moving together, tongues swirling around each other, Recon didn’t break the kiss as he pulled Leafa away from the wall. His mouth was still melded with hers as he opened the door to the inn room that he had rented, and guided her inside. He closed the door behind them with a soft thud, and soon Leafa was pressed against the back of it.  
He moved himself against Leafa, brazenly letting her know about his growing erection. She moaned into his mouth, buckling her hips into his touch. Recon moved his lips down her neck, first planting soft kisses, and then peppering a rougher trail down to her collar bone. He heard her gasp his name as he sucked delicately on the sensitive skin. He barely noticed Leafa’s hand creeping down to his manhood. He moaned into her neck as she gave him a quick squeeze, palming his erection through the thin fabric of his pants. He brought his lips back to hers, his kisses more desperate than before. Her lips returned his urgency, and he moved his hands to unbuckle the wide belt at her waist.  
Leafa’s hands helped him to remove her dress, kicking off her boots in the process. He leaned down into her ample bosom. The noises that emerged from her mouth were feminine, desperate, needing. She moaned his name as his lips encased each nipple, grasping the soft skin of each breast with a tender squeeze. He licked each nipple carefully, and sucked on each one with even more care and finesse. “Recon, I want you.” She breathed, as if voicing what he already knew would get them to the main event faster. No, Recon wanted to take his time. He wanted to appreciate every inch of her skin, make her writhe for him before he would enter her. He liked having Leafa as desperate for him as he was for her.  
“I want you too, Leafa…” He whispered huskily. “But patience is a virtue.”  
Leafa’s hands tugged at his tunic, then, and Recon allowed her to remove it, tossing it onto the floor with a soft swish. He brought their lips back together, pressing his own bare skin against hers. The heat of her body warmed him to the core, her erect nipples prodding into his chest. Her breasts squished between them, like soft pillows suspended in the air. Recon couldn’t silence the moan that escaped his lips, and he found himself kicking off his shoes and guiding her to the bed, his hands planted firmly on her hips.  
On the bed, Recon anchored himself on top of her. His body was hovering, except in the pelvic area, where he greedily pressed against Leafa’s bodice, relishing in the friction the clothed contact provided. Leafa arched herself up to meet his touch, and Recon did not drop eye contact as they teased each other, grinding mercilessly, almost as if to see who would cave first. Leafa’s mouth was slightly opened, her breathing hurried and desperate. Recon finally leaned down, pressing his lips to her chest, briefly sucking at each nipple before trailing light kiss down her stomach. He pulled the lower half of her bodice down as he kissed down the length of her torso, winding it through her legs and tossing it onto the floor.  
All that was left were her white, lacy underwear. He carefully kissed the outside of the fabric, making Leafa squirm, silently asking for more. Recon’s hand dipped down and lowered the waistband of her panties slightly, just enough that he could plant soft kisses on her pelvic bone, and in the space between her hip bones. He heard an impetuous moan break from her lips, and she arched herself into Recon. “Please, I want you inside of me.” She whispered, pouting at Recon cutely. She bit her outstretched lip, wiggling her hips in a tantalizing way.  
Recon pulled his pants off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He crawled back on top of Leafa, grinding himself into her with some force. He could feel her slick underwear moving beneath him; she was glisteningly wet. He moaned, finally giving in and sliding his underwear down before pulling off hers as well. He mounted her quickly, gripping the base of his penis as he easily slid into her slippery folds. The heat of her body consumed him, and he shuddered with delight, a soft gasp rising in his throat. “You feel so good.” He moaned, reaching for her breasts with his hands as he thrust into her fully.  
He leaned down, their lips connecting again. He slid his tongue in Leafa’s mouth, pounding himself into her. He felt the vibration of her moans inside his mouth, and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Recon could feel the static heat between them, reverberating against each other’s bodies and then coming back again. Leafa made eye contact with Recon as he pulled from the kiss, and Recon kept the intimate gaze as he rolled his hips forward, hitting exactly the right spot. Her body shuddered, and she made a sound that was nearly a whimper. “Right there?” Recon panted, hitting the spot again.  
Leafa could barely nod as he angled himself, pounding against the spot as quickly as he could. Her eyes closed and her head was thrown back, her hand cupping her mouth to muffle her load moan. Her body contracted, and he felt her walls tightening around him. Her folds contracting around his member was too much- his dick began to pulse as it expelled its contents into Leafa, and Recon began to moan, not bothering the stifle the sounds he made. He leaned against Leafa, his body shuddering as he rode through the waves of electricity flowing through his body. When they were both finished, he gingerly pulled himself out of her, his penis twitching from sensitivity.  
“That felt so good, Leafa.” He told her, nuzzling into her neck as he rolled onto the side of her. He breathed in the scent of her, still panting and out of breath from the force of his orgasm. Her breathing was labored too, and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly.  
Leafa snuggled comfortably against him, resting her head on his chest. “It felt amazing.” She murmured. “I have to log off soon.” She told him quietly.  
“Five more minutes?” Recon asked her, a silly smile painting his face.  
Leafa returned his Cheshire grin, and nodded. “Five more minutes.”


End file.
